User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Aussie Outback Friends (TV Series) - Episode 1
Title: Don't Be a Prickles! Characters: Starring Roles: Pup Prickles And Sheldon Featuring: Stripes Joey Kuddly And Hairy *On one day, in Australia, Pup is playing around, having fun* Pup: Weeee! *Slides down a hill and rolls, he laughs* That was fun! Oh hello, Prickles! Prickles: Oh, hello, Pup! Pup: *Pup laughs and is standing, he used to learn* Ya wanna play with me? Prickles: No sorry, i am busy, i am right now gonna search for something! *He uses a metal detector and starts searching* Pup: :O Ooooh, :) *Pup follows Prickles* What are you looking for? Prickles: None of your business, kid! Pup: DAAAW! Come on! *Crosses arms and grunts* Prickles: Sigh, ok, so i am looking for money, happy now? Pup: Oh yeah! Prickles: Wanna come with me? Pup: *Pup is only happy to obviously accept, Pup is a pup who wanna help* YAAAY! Of course! Prickles: Sigh, looks like i am babysitting again... *Meanwhile, Sheldon is inside the bushes, he takes out a picture of Stripes, who is a thylacine, and checking if he is around* Sheldon: I swear, once i find the thylacine... He's MINE! *Snickers and slowly sinks down in the same bushes again* *Up the tree, above Sheldon, Stripes heard everything* Stripes: Oh heck no! Nobody gonna get me, of course, only way to fool this possum, is to disguise myself! *Stripes suddenly holds "Groucho Marx" Glasses in his hand and we all know what Stripes have in mind* *Meanwhile, back to Pup and Prickles, they found a coin and Pup picks it up, Pup is happy* Pup: Hey look Prickles, a coin! :D We did it! Prickles: Wow, that's a good pup! :) *Pets his head gently as Pup waves his tail* *Then Pup smells something, so he sneaks forward some bushes, and he gets surprised when he sees what he found: Joey, Kuddly, and Hairy is playing poker and have coins on the table, which Pup noticed* Pup: Money? :D MOOONEY! *Pup charges at the table and it breaks* Joey: HEY! Kuddly: What's the big idea? Pup: Oh hoh *Collects the money* And now... Now? Kuddly: Why did you steal from us? Prickles: Wow, sorry... *Prickles comes and sweats* We was just looking for money, BIG money that is! Hairy: Well is that big? Pup: I uh... Nope! *Pup also shakes his head, Pup shrugs and leaves with Prickles* Joey: Wanna go to the beach? Kuddly: Of course! *Nods* Hairy: Sure! *As Sheldon is searching for Stripes, he MEETS Stripes, but since Stripes have the glasses on, he doesn't recognize Stripes* Sheldon: Oh, g'day, mate! Stripes: G'Day! *Lifts his hat and puts it back on the head, Sheldon also lifted his hat and put it back on his head btw* Sheldon: Say, fella! Have ya seen this animal? *Shows the picture of Stripes on it* I am looking for it so i can be rich! Stripes: No sir, but... The thylacine MAY be inside there! *Points at a cave* Sheldon: Thanks, mate! *Lifts hat and goes to cave* Stripes: No problem, mate! *As Sheldon enters, we can hear violence inside, and Sheldon is screaming of pain, he tries to crawl outside, only for him to be dragged back into the cave* Sheldon: NOOOO! *Later, he is covered in blood and have his tail half-broken* Sheldon: Sigh! *Sits on a stump, the stump is pretty old and the stump isn't familiar?* This is hopeless, i will never find him... Huh? *He spots Pup who is sniffing and Prickles who uses the metal detector* Pup: Say Prickles, now when you have me, do you not need the metal detector anymore? Prickles: Hm... You DO have a point! *Throws the metal detector away, and Sheldon picks it up* Sheldon: WOOOW! :O >:) HEHEHEHEH! *Pup got a money bag and Prickles just follows him, they find more and more money until they become rich enough* Prickles: Pup, you been a good boy! *Pets his head* Pup: Daw, shucks! Prickles: And as a reward, i will share the money with you, the money is however shared! Pup: YA MEAN IT? :O... Prickles: Sure! Pup: ^^ YAAAAY! *Sheldon is searching for Stripes once again, of course he fails when it is beeping* Sheldon: OOOH! AHA! >:) *Uses a shovel quickly enough to dig, and what do he find?* A COIN!?! >:( GRAH! *Throws it away, it lands on Prickles' head* Prickles: OW! *Lands on his hand* WOW! Let's say your lucky enough! Pup: Wow, it rained a coin! Sheldon: THIS USELESS PIECE OF CRAP! GRAH! *Throws the metal detector away, it lands on Pup, crushing him to death* Pup: OOF! *Crushed* Prickles: PUP!?! NOOO! What have i done? This is all my fault... ;(... >:/ NO! *Looks behind himself, he spots Sheldon* Sheldon: O_O Uh Oh! Prickles: *Points at him* YOU THERE, come back here! Sheldon: AAAAH! *Runs away, only for Prickles to follow him, along with the money* *Later, Sheldon is thinking as he is stuck in the middle of the jungle, suddenly, Sheldon got an idea, the jungle have alot of vines and is using his shovel so he is doing it quickly enough, then he climbs a tree as Prickles arrived, and he stepped on the leaf trap and fall down the hole* Prickles: AAAAAH! *We see down the hole, Prickles crash landed and exploded when he landed, he died!* Sheldon: XD Loser, Sheldon never dies! Sheldon should get his money! *He looks up at the vines, and he throws his hat at the vines, since the money bag was stuck inside them, he made it, and he grabbed it before it fell into the hole, then he got his hat back and put it on his head again* AHA! And here we go... Hm... *Takes a bite out of the coin, it IS real!* REAL! YAAAY! So... Still, i am so gonna find the thylacine anyway, because... *He have a thought bubble, inside it, Sheldon imagines that IF he catch Stripes, Sheldon will have a huge DIAMOND!* AHA! *It poofs* Oh ok, time for that, right... Time has come... *Sheldon is really ready, but he isn't ready when he saw a sign saying "Thylacine, this way!" And the sign points at the right* Aha! And that is a nice sign, now... *He finds a huge house* Oh there is where he lives huh? Heh Heh... *Opens, of course open and closed it when he is inside, it is so dark only his eyes was seen for now* Huh? Why so dark? Hm... *Triggers a match, only to find out there is alot of TNT inside* O_O Uh Oh! *Stares at us, then outside of house explodes, Sheldon is so dead indeed! As it happened, Joey, Kuddly, and Hairy all three stares amazed at the explosion* All Three: :O WOOOOW! Stripes: XD HAHAHHAH! *Claps his hands* What a loser, *Walks off, only to find out the money is in front of him* And oh right, after all, i can't forget these! *Stripes picks them up* So now, i am rich! I will... *Stripes failed to notice the hole where Prickles fell inside before* AAAAAH! *He crash lands* D'OH! *Not dead btw* Argh, ouch... Ah welp, what can i say? The important thing is i didn't die, heh... *Back to the three, Hairy got a TNT* Joey: HAIRY! THAT IS TNT! Kuddly: DROP IT! DROP IT! Hairy: Huh? *notices he holds it now* WAAAH! :O Uh... *He quickly runs and quickly throws it inside the trap, he thumbs up to his friends* ;) Problem Solved! *Stripes holds that TNT* Stripes: AAAAAH! *Explodes, as his remains is really everywhere, the closing iris then is around the money bag inside the hole, then it closes* Moral: "All that glitters is not gold." Category:Blog posts